


Hope

by Karla_Writes



Series: SouMako Week [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, M/M, SouMako Week, The Walking Dead AU, bit of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a firm hold on his knife, the only weapon he had left, Makoto crawled out from behind the protection of the shrubs and trees. He moved as quietly as he could toward the thing that was crouched over the gory remains of a freshly killed deer. Makoto held his breath as he inched closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week 
> 
> Day 2 - ~~Alternate Universe~~ / Crossover

Makoto pressed his index finger to his lips, waiting for Ren and Ran to nod in understanding. Ren’s eyes were wide, his left hand clamped over his mouth and his right hand gripping Ran’s tightly.

“Stay here.” Makoto mouthed. Ran nodded firmly even when her eyes were full of fear. He saw her grip tighten around Ren’s hand when he began to tremble. As hard as it was to turn away, Makoto did.

With a firm hold on his knife, the only weapon he had left, Makoto crawled out from behind the protection of the shrubs and trees. He moved as quietly as he could toward the thing that was crouched over the gory remains of a freshly killed deer. Makoto held his breath as he inched closer. 

They had been so careful these past few days. They’d found a quiet place within the dense forest where they could rest and set up camp. It had been nice. As weird as it was to use that word now that the world was wrapped in chaos. He did not want this thing to ruin what little semblance of peace they’d been able to achieve for Ren and Ran.

He took another step forward, and the ground crunched beneath his shoes. The thing turned around, blood covering its face and hands. A wave of nausea hit Makoto as the things rose to its feet, a soft breeze carrying its stench to Makoto’s nose. The thing staggered as it made its way toward Makoto, its arms stretched out and its mouth gaping. Before the thing could come within his reach, Makoto side-stepped and threw a low kick to its legs. When it toppled over, he thrust the knife into its head, effectively halting all of its movements.

All Makoto could hear was the heavy thumping of his heart.

He jumped to his feet when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s me.” 

His body relaxed when he recognized the voice. 

“S-Sousuke.” 

The raven looked over Makoto’s shoulder at the bloody scene.

“Shit. We’re going to have to move. Where are the twins?” At that question Ren and Ran rushed to their side.

“Sousuke’s back!” 

“Are you okay, Nii-chan?” 

The spoke simultaneously.

“I’m fine,” Makoto reassured his siblings before directing his attention to Sousuke, “It’ll be dark soon, I don’t want to risk moving them at night.” Sousuke agreed with a nod. 

Without another word, Sousuke walked towards the motionless Walker and pulled out Makoto’s knife.

…

The night air was colder tonight. The weather was beginning to change, and that meant that they would need to find adequate shelter soon. Makoto hugged his knees to his chest, looking over at Ren and Ran. They had finally fallen asleep a little while ago. Both had been very restless and nervous after that incident this afternoon, Makoto couldn’t blame them.

“I’m sorry.” The murmured apology caused him to frown. Sousuke was beside him now, sitting mere inches away. 

“You don’t have to. When you found us… when you helped us, you made clear what you were looking for. Who you were looking for. Maybe, it’d be best if we went our separate ways.” He didn’t want to. The day Yamazaki Sousuke had rescued them from a horde of hungry Walkers was the day Makoto felt a small glimmer of hope begin to grow in his heart. During those days he had begun to question how long he would be able to keep his siblings alive. He questioned his strength and his ability to protect them. When Sousuke joined them he found he could rely on the other, he could rely on Sousuke, but he didn’t want to hold him back.

“I won’t leave. Not again.” Makoto peered over, finding firm, teal eyes on him. 

“I don’t want you to regret what you’re-” 

He was cut off by a pair of warm lips. It was unexpected, but not unwanted. An arm wrapped itself around his shoulders and pulled him closer to the other’s large body. The cold air lost some of its bite.

“You should rest, tomorrow we’ll move out of here and find a better place.” The certainty in Sousuke’s voice caused his lips to twitch into a smile. Makoto nodded, rested his head against Sousuke’s shoulder, and closed his eyes.

The glimmer of hope that began to grow the day he met Sousuke morphing into something else entirely.


End file.
